


Honourless Frost Giant

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: How some words come back to haunt you. [One-shot, canon-compliant.]





	

"There is no honour in trickery and deceit, Loki."

"There is no honour in being _dead_."

"It is better to die with honour and go to Valhalla than die a coward!"

"Well I would rather be a living coward than a _dead hero_!"

"To think that he's your brother, Thor. If I didn't know better I'd say he was some honourless Frost..."

_Crack._

"Did you just call my brother a Frost Giant?"

"No _(cough)_ , of course not."

"Thor, let him go. I can fight my own battles."

_Sigh._

"What would you do Loki, turn him into a frog?"

Loki walks out without another word, slamming the golden doors in his wake. Impressive, really, considering that they're made of solid metal.

-x-

Years later Loki will stab his not-brother with a dagger, standing on a tower on Midgard.

_=Is this your idea of honour,_ brother _, the honourless Jotun scum stabbing you in the front, to spare you the disgrace of being stabbed in the back?=_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Avengers where Loki stabs Thor on Avengers tower. Or rather, by seeing this scene again in a fanvid ["Loki Can't Decide" by altairsix; YouTube /watch?v=NvTknoMZ-m4] that gave me feels in spite of (or maybe because of) its jaunty tune. Hope you enjoyed, comments are love.


End file.
